The Rain
by DarkRose369
Summary: Vernon is killed by two Death Eaters who are looking for Harry. Petunia's world is torn upside down. Harry comes and offers to help pay for the funeral and protect until the end of the war. Companion to Aftermath. Set a couple months before Aftermath


**The Rain**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/object mention in the story.**

**A/N: Please point out any grammar or spelling errors. I tried my best to fix them all.**

**Vernon walks down the empty street to the dough nut shop just around the corner from his work. He had a bad feeling about today.He didn't know why but he felt like someone or something was watching him. Glancing around quickly he swore he say a cloak swish out of sight. He stops suddenly.**

**"Who's there?"His gruff voice seemed to echo down the empty street. It was odd for the street to be empty at noon. Looking behind him one finally time he continues down the street. As he passes a dark alley he is suddenly dragged into it. "Get off me!" Vernon struggles against his attackers. **

**"Where is Harry Potter?"One of the two growl. Vernon feels a wand poking into his back. **

**"How the bloody hell should I know?" Vernon freezes as the wand is jabbed deeper into his soft back.**

**"Tell us!" The other one hisses from in front of him.**

**"I don't know! I haven't seen him since he turned seventeen!Honest I know nothing!"**

**"**_**Crucio!" **_**The one in front of him yells. A burning pain shoots through his entire body making him twist and turn and scream in pain."Now tell us where he is!"**

**"I don't know! Honest. Please just leave me alone!" Vernon begs from where he feel on the ground. **

**"He doesn't know. Let's take care of him and give a message to Potter.**_**Avada Kedavra!" **_**The second one shouts and Vernon's body falls to the ground. The two Disapperate and leave the body to be found by a homeless man seeking shelter from the rain. **

_makeshift line break makeshift line break_

**"Yes that's Vernon." Petunia cries into her hankerchief . She sits down in an arm chair. "H-how did he d-died?" The rain pounds the windows of the small house.**

**"A heart attack will be what is said on the muggle death certificate. But he was murdered by two Death Eaters. We are sorry for your lost. "A Ministry official bows his head at Petunia. All of a sudden a loud **_**crack **_**! is heard and Harry appears. **

**"I'm sorry I'm late. Now what happen to my uncle?"Harry looks over at his aunt and sees her grief stricken face. **

**"Your uncle was murder by two Death Eaters."**

**Harry sighs and looks back over at his aunt."Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for you to get involved in this.They wanted information about me I take it." Harry shakes his head." I'll help you with the funeral. "**

**Petunia suddenly leaps at Harry and cries in his arm. He hesitantly puts his arms around his aunt. "I'm scared Harry. Who will protect me now? And Dudley?"**

**" That's why I was late. If you would like I could have some Order members stay with you until the war is done for good. We are close to the major battle. I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll be back for the funeral." **

_makeshift line break makeshift line break_

**Dudley puts his arm around his mother as she cries through the service. His cousin sat in the back and hadn't said a word to them. It was his fault that his father was dead. He had done nothing but ruin Dudley's life since he was left on their doorstep all those years ago. They go outside to watch the casket be lowered into the ground. Petunia separates herself from her son as soon as it is in the ground. She slowly moves towards the back of the group in search for Harry. **

**"Harry?" She daps at her eyes again." I don't blame you."**

**"But I blame myself." Harry looks up towards the sky as the roar of thunder is heard. "And Dudley blames me." **

**" It's not your fault. " Petunia places a hand on his arm.**

**" I have to go." Harry shrugs it off and leave his aunt standing there as the rain starts to fall. **


End file.
